The Joust!
by Maeph93
Summary: Zack's thoughts as he was fighting against Prince Jeffy to win Maddie's heart. T just in case. Warnings: Zaddie. Review!


So disappointed that I have to add the author notes and such. Oh well. This is the second Zaddie one-shot I posted, the one I mentioned in my first SLOD fic, Dear Maddie. I got one review, which said, Boo. I'm not sure if that means the person hates it because A) they don't like Zaddie or B) it's too short for them, or if they were just trying to be funny. Regardless, I'm disregarding the comment.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Suite Life Series.

* * *

Madeline Fitzpatrick. Just the name sends shivers down my spine. I don't know what it was about her, maybe her golden hair that falls in waves, her bright personality, her ocean-blue eyes, I don't know. All I know was that I ache for her presence. Whenever I stare into her eyes, I feel my heart melt, and I feel like swimming in her eyes for countless days.

Madeline Fitzpatrick. She was the love of my life, and I was likely one match away from losing her forever to a spoiled eight year-old prince. How utterly pathetic.

The first thing I heard as soon as I sat up from the blue mat was Cody shouting, "Zack! What are you doing? It is two nothing!"

"One more point and we'll be tying a Just Married sign to the back of Jeffy's tricycle," Mr. Moseby added, damaging my already wounded pride.

"Well, I'm trying my best. But that royal pain in the butt knows his way around a noodle," I lied. The reason I was not at the top of my game was that I was so worried about losing the love of my life to an eight year-old that I could not concentrate on the match.

"Okay, new plan," Maddie suggested, letting out a deep breath, "Run!"

Grabbing my hand, Maddie and I dashed to the exit, only for two guards to block our way with halberds.

"New new plan. Zack, WIN!"

Maddie and I made our way back to where my friends were. "What am I going to do? It's not as if I'm going to develop mad jousting skills!" I cried, throwing my arms up in the air for emphasis.

Grabbing my arms, Maddie looked me straight in the eye, and shouted, "Zack! I _believe_ in you!"

Before I could register what was happening, I felt her tongue in my mouth, the world fading in an avalanche of happy thoughts. Maddie was kissing me. The love of my life, my princess, was kissing me. Before I had a chance to kiss back, Maddie broke apart.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Maddie smirked, amused of my goofy grin filling my face.

I quickly grabbed the ball and the noodle, hopping over to my position with a newfound confidence. Images of me beating up Prince Jeffy filled my head as I waited for Harold to drop the flag. Maddie would be so proud.

Upon the flag dropping, I took a few steps forward, and then lunged at Prince Jeffy, knocking him off his makeshift horse. When Prince Jeffy was on the ground, I whacked him several times across the face with the noodle. No. One. Steals. My. Girl. Ever.

When I heard, "Point Challenger!", I knew I had to stop pummeling the guy. I didn't want to, I wanted to keep beating him up until he was unconscious, but I knew Maddie wouldn't take me if I did that. After taunting about my victory, I headed back over to Maddie.

"All right, I'm going to need another kiss for round four!" I stated, leaning in towards Maddie.

"FORGET IT!" I heard.

Turning around, I saw that it was Prince Jeffy.

"I surrender!" Throwing his helmet down, he ran off crying, "Mommy!"

"Wow, Zack. Who knew you'd be my knight in shining armor?" Maddie asked.

I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I wanted to answer it anyways. "Well, I did. And I always knew you'd be my princess." Hugging Maddie, I looked down at my makeshift horse, and thought of an idea. "Now how about we ride my trusty Steve off into the sunset?"

"It would be my honor."

Maddie sat down on the ball with me, hugging my torso. Before we could ride off, however, Harold approached us.

"Madeline, I just received word that the prince's brother, Prince Timmy, has noticed you from afar, and wants to ask you out on a date."

"No way! Giddy-up, horsey!"

I quickly complied, hopping the two of us out of there and ignoring all the smiles and laughter.

"Someday, you're going to ride with me on a real horse," I stated.

"I'll be waiting, Prince Zack," Maddie whispered, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek.


End file.
